Distracted
by elilover2
Summary: Wilke is distracted by a certain red headed drummer at Guitar Face practice. Could turn into several Wilke/Emmett oneshots if I feel like it. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: More slash!**

Wilke's POV

Guitar Face practice wasn't going well, and I was pretty sure I knew why: Emmett Bledsoe, my best friend's sister's boyfriend, had suddenly become the sexiest person I'd ever laid eyes on. A whole number of things were earning them that title, one of them being the way he was biting his lip in concentration. I wished, as I played yet another wrong note, that I was the one biting his lip.

Yeah, that would have been nice.

"Wilke!" Toby was suddenly yelling at me, and I reluctantly came back to Earth. Couldn't he leave me to daydream in peace?

"What?" I demanded and he threw up his hands.

"That was your cue to start, dude! What's up with you, you've been spacey this whole time!"

"Sorry, I've just got something on my mind." My eyes flashed up to meet Emmett's as I said this, and I quickly looked away, though no before a smile crept across my face, "Let's take it from the top."

Toby turned back to the microphone, Emmett smacked his sticks together, I played my first chord, Toby began singing, and-

I was back to thinking about Emmett.

I could just see him out of the corner of my eyes, his red hair shining a bit in the light. His hands were blurs, he was drumming impossibly fast, and I tripped over my next chord, causing an ungodly sound to halt the music. Toby turned to me with a look of murderous rage on his face and I held up my hands placidly, pulling my guitar off.

"I think we need a break." I suggested and Toby rolled his eyes, shedding his guitar as well. He signed something to Emmett, his hands tripping over themselves in his anger and novice-ness, and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." He paused, pointing at me and dropping one last warning before slipping through, "You better know how to play when I get back."

When he was gone, I turned to Emmett, who was tapping his sticks lightly on his drum. He wasn't paying attention to me, or really anything, his eyes were fixed blankly on the drum before him.

"Hey," I waved my hand at him, earning a questioning look, and smiled. He smiled back, still looking confused.

"Good sound today." I pointed at the drum and he nodded, signing the one word I understood 'Thank you'.

"No problem."

He grinned cheekily then, pointing at me, then my guitar, and shaking his head. I glowered at him, though my smile never left.

"Yeah, I'm playing like shit today." I agreed, picking up my guitar and strumming absentmindedly, "Got a lot on my mind, ya know?"

Emmett nodded, pointing at his head and shrugging. I figured he was asking me what was on my mind and answered accordingly.

"A person, actually. Someone I've taken a new found interest in."

Emmett looked interested, making a go on gesture. Feeling confident, as I usually did around- well, usually it was girls…

Feeling confident I leaned closer.

"This person has been around me for a while, I just haven't ever really noticed them. I don't know why because, as I can see now, they're pretty amazing. And very sexy."

Whether it was our sudden proximity or the realization that the words were about him, I wasn't sure, but something caused a light blush to fall across Emmett's cheeks. He didn't move away, though. In fact, if my eyes were being honest, he leaned forward a bit. His eyes shining with a mixture of curiosity, fear, and possibly longing.

"And, I just can't stop thinking about…" I watched closely as I said the next part, moving my lips carefully, so he'd be even more likely to catch what I was saying, "Kissing you."

Emmett's eyes never left my face, but they did close as I moved even closer and pressed my lips to his. My eyes were closed as well, but I didn't need to see his face to realize that he was enjoying this just as much as I was. His lips pressed into mine, soft like a girl's, but with more fight. We were both stubborn, fighting for dominance, neither one of us willing to pull away to breath. It wasn't until I heard the door open that we pulled apart, me jumping back and tripping over my recently set aside guitar.

"SHIT!"

I hit the floor with a thud, rolling onto my stomach and groaning. My eyes were locked on a pair of sneakered feet, a pair of familiar sneakered feet.

"You're back." I couldn't look Toby in the face as I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my stomach. Toby was, I could tell, gaping at me.

"What-the-" He said this sharply, and I was forced to look at him, setting my jaw. However, his face wasn't angry, just shocked. I smiled sheepishly and he closed his mouth, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"We should probably get back to practice." I spoke softly, my voice a bit hoarse though I hadn't been yelling. Toby nodded, still looking shocked, and grabbed his guitar.

"From the top." He motioned to Emmett who began his stick hits, the only one of us capable of normal functions at that moment, as we soon learned. Instead of beginning the first verse, Toby opened and shut his mouth helplessly, apparently completely speechless. This, of course, threw me off, and the whole thing soon turned into one big train wreck.

"Is there a problem?" I demanded and Toby shook his head.

"No, it's just that that was so weird! Dude, you could have told me you were going to make out with my sister's boyfriend!"

"I didn't exactly know!" I protested and he shook his head, running a hand through his hair. There was a long pause, the quiet becoming almost suffocating as I waited for him to yell or hit me. Fortunately, he didn't do either of those things. Sighing, he turned back to the microphone and motioned for Emmett to begin.

"Next time, warn me." He commanded and I laughed.

"Warning."

And with that, I dropped my guitar and stopped Emmett's drumming with another kiss, hearing Toby groan loudly behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really wanted to write something. So, here's a nice oneshot!**

Wilke's POV

What's that rule about sleeping with the enemy again?

Is there even a rule?

I can't remember as Emmett's mouth slides lower and lower, reaching a place I've never gone a day without thinking about, and slipping even lower. I bite my lip, feeling shivers run up and down my spine, enjoying every minute of this blatant treachery.

I know, if Toby ever found out, he'd never speak to me again. I mean, Emmett wrecked his relationship with Simone, wrecked Bay's life, and now I'm...fucking him. I would be considered a bastard or something of the sort, and I was fairly certain he would hit me.

But, as Emmett moved back up, slowly kissing my lips, and I tasted his soft mouth and felt his smooth skin, I knew it really wouldn't matter anyway.

"SHould we really be doing this?" I can barely get the words out, my breathing quick and my heart beat sporadic. Emmett, of course, doesn't answer. I take this as a sign to keep going, but guilt is gnawing away at my chest, and I finally force myself to move away, searching the small room for my clothes. I'd never seen Emmett's room before, not until now, and I'm surprised by all the photography. I didnt even know he took pictures.

Honestly, until today, I'd only ever thought of him as 'The Deaf Drummer' and Bay's boyfriend. I'd never considered fucking him, never thought I'd ever have to get to know him extremely well. He was The Deaf Drummer and he would remain The Deaf Drummer until his services were no longer required.

And then, just this afternoon, I'd caught Toby shoving him and Bay running out to help him. An awkward greeting had been followed by an even more awkward seperation, and I'd stepped in to lighten the mood. That's what I was good for: lightening the mood. We'd talked or, attempted to, and then...well, then this had happened. In a blur of quickly moving hands and confusion I'd suddenly realized that all I wanted to do was fuck him.

And, so I had.

Almost, we hadn't quite gotten to that yet.

Emmett was watching me, face angry. Apparently, he'd been enjoying himself. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling on my boxers and jeans, trying to look apologetic and eager to leave at the same time. I was good at this look, the "Sorry, gotta run, had fun" look as Toby had dubbed it. Equal parts contrition and control, positively lethal. We'd agreed it was my biggest accomplishment.

It didn't work on Emmett. Being deaf had given him incomparable reading skills, and I could tell he saw right through me. He stared at me as I slowly yanked on my shirt, trying to both studiously ignore him and studiously NOT at the same time. It was hard being a one-night stand kind of guy.

We gazed at each other, our comunication skills so elementary it wasn't worth the effort to try and speak. I waited to see if he would, but was relieved by the complete and total stillness of his hands.

"Well, I have to go. See you later, I guess?"

He nodded, eyes on my lips, and I grimaced a bit. The tension was building, the awkwardness of the situation smothering me, and I desperately wanted to leave. But, something was keeping me there, something in Emmett's eyes. He had something to say, I could just tell. What it was, I didn't want to know.

Still, I waited, just to make sure. Just to see if he was going to be a coward, or the badass I'd come to recognize him as. He sized me up, then lifted his hands. His left hand formed a shape, pointer finger and thumb sticking out and forming an arc type thing while his other fingers stayed curled, and he tapped it to his right shoulder. I burned bright red, recognizing this sign from a conversation we'd had last with with Toby.

"Guilt?" I demanded and he nodded.

"You," He pointed at me, "Feel," middle finger bent, slides straight up and out across chest, "Guilt."

That god forsaken motion.

I shook my head, showing him through facial expression alone that he was being ridiculous. He smirked, pointing at me again.

"You feel guilt." He said it again and my face burned.

"So, what?" I snapped and he crossed his arms, looking depressed. There was a bit of a pause, then his hands were at it again.

"Me too."

I couldn't help it, no matter how treacherous, I had to kiss him again.


End file.
